Heart to Heart
by yoursoulsmileS
Summary: PokeSpe Drabble Collection. Multishippings. 2. GoldCrystal - Because Gold was worth the risk.
1. Same - RedYellow

Welcome to the first drabble/one-shot/thingie of this collection! I am OVERJOYED to finally write some PokeSpe after so many years!

I cannot promise often uploads because I am always either too busy or too lazy. But it also depends on the success of this first story!

Keep in mind some things before reading!

1\. This is a Specialshipping-centered story (obviously)

2\. English is not my native language, thus there might be some grammatical and spelling mistakes. Moreover, I am quite rusty with my writing at the moment!

3\. Please enjoy all the fluff! (Seriously, there is a _lot_ of fluff here. You have been warned.)

* * *

 **1.** **Same – RedYellow**

It had been a while since he had felt so… relaxed. Free from his own pressure as a trainer- and he was not an ordinary trainer. He was the best in the entire region.

The overwhelming need to get stronger, to explore unknown places and to face new challenges was present in his everyday life. And even if he did _love_ being a trainer, battling and travelling with his most faithful companions, sometimes he just needed to stop and breathe.

And the only place where he could do that was the Viridian Forest.

It was odd, how he preferred such place rather than his own hometown. But every time he walked through the woods, he realised that the forest was still the same no matter how long he had been travelling, whether it might be half a year or three of them. However, in Pallet Town, things changed and everyone moved on. His house, Green's and Professor Oak's laboratory were still there, but there were new inhabitants, new buildings, things that were _not_ there when he left.

It saddened him to realise how long he could be away and how fast time could pass.

But the forest was the exception.

Red reached out his gloved hand to touch the nearby tree with a peaceful smile on his lips. He recognised it, he just _knew_ that when he turned left from that point he would get to see the small lake. It was still the same path, even if it had been years since the first time he dared to enter the forest. It was as if nothing had changed, and as if he still was that naïve, ten-year-old child full of dreams.

Soon enough, the trainer arrived at the clearing next to the lake. His Pikachu swiftly jumped from his shoulder and landed on the ground to meet a fellow Pokemon of the same species. Red followed Pika's moves and smiled when he noticed the girl lying on the grass.

Honestly, the main reason why he loved Viridian forest the most of all the places in Kanto was because of her.

Red carefully approached the blonde while the two Pikachu rubbed their cheeks together as an affectionate greeting. Then, both Pokemon left the clearing to go somewhere else around the forest. Once they were alone, the trainer sat down beside her and simply stared at her face. As always, during that time of the day, Yellow was sleeping soundly at the clearing. She had not even stirred in her sleep when he sat down on the grass, just a few inches away from her arm.

Sometimes Red couldn't help but worry –what if someone came and tried to harm her?- but then he had to remind himself that everyone in that forest knew and loved Yellow. They would prevent anything and anyone from trying to hurt her there. As he kept looking at her, the black-haired trainer noticed a thin trail of drool falling from the corner of her mouth. He gave a snort and started to chuckle. She would be truly embarrassed when she woke up and felt her cheek sticky- It had happened before.

Slowly, Red moved his hand in order to brush those golden bangs of hers away from her face. However, as he did so, Yellow's eyes started to flutter open, and red eyes met honey ones.

At first, the girl seemed to be confused. But immediately afterwards, her eyes widened and she sat up all of a sudden.

"Red!"

Causing their foreheads to hit each other.

Both dexholders laid down on the grass again to press their hands on their respective foreheads as they groaned in pain. But it took merely five seconds for Yellow to sit up once more and approach the boy with a concerned and, at the same time, surprised expression.

"Red! Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry! I just- I didn't know you were coming!" She quickly explained as she moved her hands helplessly.

But the Champion simply laughed and put his hands away from his face to look at her properly.

"It's fine, Yellow! I guess it was my fault for scaring you!" He answered in a carefree manner.

Both young adults stared at each other- concretely, at that red spot that was now on their foreheads, and together they started laughing.

After several minutes of chuckles and giggles, they finally were able to breathe normally and Yellow managed to give him a sweet smile.

One of those smiles that made his heart melt.

"When did you arrive?" She asked him curiously as she reached out to place her fishing rod and her straw hat closer to her.

"Just now. As soon as I arrived at Vermilion City I took out Aero and flew here." He answered, leaning slightly back on his hands.

"Oh, right! Did you already see Green and Blue then?"

Red shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not even sure if Green is currently in Kanto, and Blue… Who knows what her whereabouts are right now." He answered, his lips curling into a fond smile as he thought about his two best friends. However, he soon gave another sigh. "To be honest, it's been a while since I contacted those two. Have you heard from them lately?"

"Ah, yeah! I believe Green is already in Kalos- He told you, right? That he was going there for some kind of investigation." Red opened his mouth in realisation, making the blonde giggle. "And Blue called me yesterday. She's currently at the Sevii Islands with her parents. She wanted to spend a few days with them."

Red hummed in acknowledgement, and then smiled at her.

"Either way, I wanted to see you first. That's why I came here in the first place." He told her cheerfully, and noticed how Yellow's cheeks reddened that same instant.

How he was still able to make her blush like that, he was not sure, but he certainly was not complaining.

"I..." Yellow started to say as she looked down at her fidgety hands. "I wanted to see you too." She finished her sentence looking at Red with another warm smile. "I'm glad you're here."

Red did not think about it twice when he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. She gave a small, cute yelp at the unexpected action, although she soon settled herself comfortably in his embrace. The trainer smiled with genuine happiness and placed his chin on the crown on her head.

Yellow had changed, too. She was no more that careless and innocent ten-year-old child, embarking on a journey with dangers that she could have never imagined before. She had grown into the adult that she was today- But at times, he could still see traces of her (their) past. She was still the warmest, sweetest and most caring person he had ever known.

And they had changed, too.

"I missed you, Yellow."

He could now show her just how precious she was to him.

"I missed you too, Red."

And he hoped that things could stay just like that for an eternity.

* * *

Faves and comments are more than welcomed, and criticism is encouraged! Either way, I hope you liked it!

Cheers!


	2. Just One Dance - GoldCrystal

Here you go, a second chapter with another pairing! GoldCrystal is my absolute OTP in PokeSpe 3

I've always wanted to do this AU, specially with these two, so I hope you like it~!

* * *

 **Just One Dance - GoldCrystal**

 **Modern Day AU**

She was already regretting it.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Crystal clutched her purse. She looked at her side, and for a moment she nearly panicked when she didn't see Blue immediately.

"Let's go leave our coats!" She shouted over the loud music, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had been at the other side the whole time.

"Okay!" Crystal managed to answer, and followed the brunette over to the cloakroom.

As usual, Blue looked completely stunning. Her long hair was loose, but she added some waves to it. She wore a short, black dress that hugged her enviable figure perfectly. Crystal decided to go with a high waist skirt and a simple tank top. For a chance, she also had her hair down, slightly wavy. The younger of the two looked around the place with uncertainty, and then sighed.

She wished she could have just said no this time too.

It was always the same process, with steps that were already established. Blue gets in a fight with her handsome yet unbelievably boring boyfriend –her words– and decides all of a sudden to go to a nightclub. Crystal was never sure why the brunette did that in the first place. To make Green jealous? To blow off? Maybe it was all of those reasons, or maybe she just wanted to have fun with and forget about her frustrations with Green for a night. Either way, it seemed to work–Blue had the time of her life in those clubs.

As one can expect, she contacts all the girls immediately.

That night, however, none of the girls seemed to be available. Yellow was not a fan of those places to begin with, but this time she did have a valid excuse– Her boyfriend Red coming back to town after three months of separation. Sapphire was taking a plane today to assist his father on a biological investigation (oh how she wished she could have gone with them.)

And Crystal… She would have preferred to stay at her small and cosy apartment to finish her report on molecular genetics for the following week. However, it bothered her to leave Blue alone. And, honestly, Blue would have never stopped insisting until she accepted either way. So she did.

And there she was now, at the most popular nightclub of the city, surrounded by strangers, flickering lights and deafening music.

Maybe she was being too whiny. It wasn't her first time in a place like this- and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She should just try and have fun, right?

"Let's dance!" Blue exclaimed as soon after they got rid of their coats and purses, and then took Crystal's hand to practically drag her to the dance floor.

She was already feeling anxious about her friend's suggestion– or rather her order, considering that Blue did not give her the chance to give her opinion. She did not have much confidence in those… skills, and with so many people around her it only fed her insecurity.

Blue started to move her hips at the rhythm of the music when they finally found a decently empty spot (as empty as it could be in a dancefloor), and Crystal awkwardly tried to follow her. It was on those occasions when she envied Blue– of her own self-confidence as a woman. Crystal did not consider herself as someone with a low esteem (she was perfectly capable to do many things, mind you), but when it came to show her confidence as the pretty and young female she was, Crystal became a bunch of nerves and shyness.

The brunette immediately noticed her apprehension, and gave a sigh before stopping dancing and taking her hand again.

"Maybe you need some booze to brighten up, hm?" Blue asked her, pointing at the bar of the club.

"Aren't drinks incredibly expensive here?" She sceptically replied.

Blue gave her one of her signature playful winks.

"Not for me."

The two girls managed to walk through the crowd towards the bar. Once there, Blue looked around with interest and smirked when she noticed two men nearby.

Then, she did her magic.

After a flirty conversation with those two strangers, who were completely enraptured by Blue and her playful comments, Crystal found herself holding a cup filled with alcoholic drink.

"Told you so." Blue told her before sipping a bit on her own drink.

"Why am I not surprised?" She answered almost exasperatingly. She already felt bad for the new victims who had been tricked by her friend.

Blue simply smiled and turned to the two men again. She excused herself by saying (lying) that they were going to the bathroom, and after another seductive wink, she took Crystal's hand and walked away.

And that was how they lost sight of them.

* * *

Drinking made quite a difference. Crystal was certainly not drunk, but at least she felt much more cheery than before. She danced and laughed with Blue, who was finally pleased that her friend was having fun.

Suddenly, Blue approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"That guy's been staring at you for almost five minutes now." She told her with a smirk, and pointed at a young man leaning back against one of the walls of the room.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, and felt her heart skip a beat when their eyes met. Even from that distance he could notice the golden hue in his irises, which practically _shone_ among the darkness of the room.

At their visual contact, he smirked, making Crystal react and turn around to look away from him.

"No way. He must have been looking at you."

"Honey, don't you think I would know if a man was looking at me like that for so long?" Blue asked her with a teasing smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Crystal didn't answer and peeked over her shoulder to look at him again.

He was still staring at _her_.

The blue-eyed girl felt her cheeks heating up. He _was_ attractive alright. His hair was dark and messy, but it definitely suited him. He was wearing a black shirt with some buttons undone, letting everyone see his defined collarbone.

"He _so_ wants to bang you." Blue said all of a sudden, making Crystal almost shriek in embarrassment.

"I – I need to go to the bathroom." She replied just as she started moving through the crowd as fast as she possibly could.

She was embarrassed to death. Not only because of Blue's words, but also because… Because she felt attracted to him. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, and she felt her whole body on fire.

She didn't want to think about it. Hell, she just stared at him for merely five seconds!

Once she arrived at the bathroom, Crystal gave a long sigh and stared at the reflection on the mirror. Her hair was quite messy, but at least her discreet makeup remained untouched. She turned on the tap of the sink and dampened her neck a bit.

Much better.

Upon going out, the girl realised that she left without Blue. That she simply _ran_ away from her, leaving the brunette alone in the middle of the dancefloor.

Hence, she was alone now as well.

Crystal looked around, hoping, praying that Blue had followed her and that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night desperately looking for her.

"Hey. Lost your friend, right?"

She turned around in surprise, her heart speeding up again, and somehow she already knew that the voice belonged to that man.

Crystal tensed up at the sight of the dark-haired individual in front of her, with a playful smirk on his lips. He was even more handsome now that she- _No, stop!_

"No." She lied as she started to walk back to the dancefloor.

"Whoa, wait!" The man exclaimed, and quickly moved to stand in front of her again.

Crystal raised an eyebrow in irritation. Who was he to stop her from minding her own business?

"C'mon, I know where she is. I can lead you there." He told her, and his previously playful grin changed into a rather friendly one.

The blue-eyed girl stared at him sceptically. Why would she trust him? He could just lead her to a secluded area of the club and do… Whatever he could have in mind. Of course, Crystal was more than capable to defend herself, but she would rather avoid that situation, thank you very much.

Moreover, his speech was quite slurred and his movements were a bit clumsy. If he was still not drunk, he was about to be.

"Oh, loosen up a bit! You're taking it too seriously." The man added at her lack of response, making the girl frown.

"Excuse me?" She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not a criminal, if that's what you're thinking. Your friend is my best friend's older sister, that's why I know her." He explained as he leaned back against the railing of the stairs leading to the dancefloor.

This time, Crystal was genuinely surprised. Although that could be the reason why Blue caught him staring at them before.

She still refused to acknowledge that he was simply looking at her.

"If you still don't believe me, come here."

Suddenly, his arm reached out to go over her shoulders, and he placed his hand on one of her shoulders. Crystal felt her breath hitching when he pulled her closer.

"What do you think you're–" She was interrupted when he pointed at the bar of the club.

"See that red-haired guy over there? That's my friend."

Even if she was still both embarrassed and horrified at the sudden contact, she followed his finger. It was hard to see, but she was able to distinguish a man with his red hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"And your friend is right next to him." He added, and she was also able to see that what he said was the truth.

His hand lingered on her bare shoulder for a few seconds before he finally pulled away. Her skin tingled where he had last touched her, and she could still smell his cologne.

"Right, now that you believe me, let's go." He said all of a sudden, taking her hand this time.

Again, her heart sped up, and she found herself at a loss of words.

"By the way, I'm Gold." He was grinning again.

Her crystal blue eyes stared at his golden ones, and for a moment she was… mesmerised.

"I'm Crystal."

"Crystal." He repeated, and the way he said her name made her shudder.

* * *

Gold leaded the way towards the bar. Even drunk (or almost drunk) he was able to easily make a path and move through the crowd, holding her hand the whole time. Crystal simply followed him, feeling quite light-headed. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol finally getting to her, or the warmth coming from his hand, or just the fact that she was touching a man that made her feel goose bumps all over her skin.

"Ah, Crystal!"

Hearing Blue's voice, Crystal quickly let go of Gold's hand and approached her. She could feel his gaze staring at her, but she refused to turn around.

"Geez, I was already getting worried! I tried to follow you, but you were too fast!" Blue told her, and then smirked teasingly. "But I see you were already escorted. You didn't need to come all the way here so soon, you know."

Crystal's cheeks heated up and she shook her head desperately.

"It's _not_ what you think it is!" Blue's smirk widened.

"Sure. Anyway, you already know my little brother Silver, right?" She reached out to wrap her arms around the red-headed man next to her.

Said man was visibly embarrassed by Blue's action, but did not attempt to push her away. Honestly, Crystal had just seen him in a few occasions- and all they have exchanged had been some polite greetings. She had not known Blue for a long time either.

"Ah, yes, hi! How are you, Silver?" She asked him with a friendly smile.

Silver was finally able to move freely after Blue let go of him, and he then sighed.

"As fine as I can be, I guess. What about you?"

But before she could answer, Gold interrupted their conversation by practically jumping on his best friend.

"Hey, Silver! Missed me?" He asked him, making the other cringe. Crystal's eyes met Gold's ones once again, but she looked away immediately afterwards.

"Not at all. Let go of me." Silver replied, and easily pushed him away. "Did you have another drink?" He asked with his nose furrowed.

"Oh come on, loosen up! You're just as serious as Crystal here!" He complained, and the girl tensed up at the mention of her name.

"Hey!" She protested as Blue started to laugh.

"Well, aren't you good friends already!" She teased them (mostly Crystal, though) and stood up from her seat. "Let's go dance then!"

Silver seemed to be as mortified as Crystal was before at the prospect of dancing, but he was still dragged to the dancefloor by Blue– just like her too.

She sighed and half-heartedly followed them. Gold did the same, but much more cheerfully than her.

Just as she was about to reach the spot where Blue and Silver were right now standing, someone grabbed her wrist.

And that someone was, obviously, Gold.

"Dance with me, Crys." He casually told her, using a nickname that only her family and her closest friends knew of. Without much effort, Gold pulled her towards him, moving her away from the brunette in the process.

Crystal panicked. She couldn't dance with him. She had never danced with a complete stranger before and he was just so– So overwhelming. It was a whole new scenario for her.

"Wait! No, I can't, I– " She started to say, but was stopped by Gold placing a finger on her glossy lips.

"Relax, okay? I told you, loosen up. Just have fun like you did before." He told her, and for some reason his confident smile made it easier for her to breathe properly. "Besides, it can be your way of thanking me to help you find Blue." He cheekily added as he put down his hand.

But Crystal frowned in displeasure.

"Thanking you? I would have been _perfectly_ able to find her by myself!" She replied as she attempted to free herself from his grip.

Gold made an exasperated expression. "Why do you have to make things so complicated? Just one dance!" He gently squeezed her wrist. "Please?"

He said the last word so softly– soft enough for her to be able to hear him over the loud music. It was as if… As if he was really looking forward to dancing with her. As if it mattered to him.

Why was it so hard for her to believe him?

"…Okay." She finally answered, and Gold beamed at her.

* * *

It was awkward at first, to the point that Crystal wanted to just _disappear_ from there. But Gold made things seem simple. He took her hand, made her twirl, leaded her. One dance turned to two, three, four, song after song. And she found herself smiling and laughing with that stranger – no, with Gold.

Maybe she had been too confident, though.

"You're beautiful." He said in a whisper, his mouth next to her ear.

Crystal flushed and moved away from his body, but did not leave. Blue's words came to her mind, and maybe, just _maybe_ , it was true that Gold did want her.

He moved closer again, closer than before, and Crystal stopped breathing.

"I want to kiss you."

Her legs trembled, and for a second she was scared she might fall, in more ways than one.

"You're drunk." She managed to reply. She was glad to not have stuttered this time.

"It's true."

She wasn't sure if he was referring to her or his words. Maybe to both statements.

"Hey, Crystal!"

Blue appeared at her side, with Silver behind her. Crystal sighed- relief or disappointment, she didn't know-, and turned towards her.

"Look, can I ask you a favour?" The brunette asked, smiling innocently at her.

She didn't like where this was heading. And Blue interpreted her silence as a sign for her to talk.

"Basically I'm going back with Silver in his car. It's been a while since we spent some time together. And I don't want to go back home and find my stupid boyfriend already sleeping- So yeah."

Her eyes widened and she gawked at her.

"Wait! Are you really going to leave me here _alone_?" Crystal asked in disbelief.

"Oh but you're not alone!" Blue quickly answered. "And that's what the favour is about. Could you also drive Gold home? He came with Silver's car, and you have your own. Besides, I don't think he'll be able to go home by himself."

She pointed at Gold, who was right now singing and jumping up and down with some random guys. All of them drunk.

Crystal, however, kept staring at her in shock.

"I can't believe this! Why would I do that?! He can go with you both!" She protested.

"And deal with a drunkard in the car? No thank you." Blue declined, and then smirked at her. "I'm doing you a favour, Crystal. You just need a little _push,_ right?"

Her cheeks heated up at the brunette's choice of words.

"Anyway, we're leaving. Here you have the address." Blue added, placing a piece of paper on Crystal's hand. "Or you could also take him to your apartment. It might be the best option, trust me." She winked at her and turned on the heel of her black stilettos to walk towards the exit. Crystal noticed that she already had her coat and purse.

She had it all planned.

Her blue eyes met Silver's, his expression apologetic, but he still followed his sister out.

"Something wrong, Crys?" Gold suddenly asked her.

That was when she _really_ regretted coming here.

* * *

"Whoa, fancy car you've got here!" The dark-haired man exclaimed when they reached her white Golf.

"Just get in, Gold."

Crystal gave a sigh when she sat down on the driver's seat, and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. Really, what was she doing? She could have just left Gold there and go back home. Wake up next morning, finish her report and life would feel right again.

But Gold was now seriously drunk. To the point that he stumbled when he walked and nearly fell twice at the parking lot. Her good-hearted nature made it impossible for her to leave him by himself.

That's how she convinced herself, but part of her knew that it was because she just _wanted_ to stay with Gold.

Shaking her head, she pulled away from the wheel and put the address on the GPS. After Gold managed to get in the car by himself -quite the surprise, really-, Crystal started the vehicle.

"I had such a good time there!" Gold exclaimed once they were on the road, leaning back against the seat.

"It… It was a good night, yeah." Crystal replied with a smile. Even if the current situation was not one she imagined, or preferred, she admitted she had fun at that club.

"The night is still young, Crystal."

She tensed up at his reply. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly, her knuckles white. Her cheeks reddened, and she was having serious difficulties with something as simple as breathing.

She knew he was staring at her. She could feel his golden eyes- those beautiful, mesmerising eyes- looming all over her body, making her shudder.

She was scared of looking at those eyes. Of finding desire and lust and maybe something more in them, and finally giving in.

Because that was not what her usual self would do.

"I-I'm just taking you home, Gold." She cursed herself for stuttering this time.

He didn't answer. Crystal kept staring at the road ahead –partly because it was what she was supposed to do as a driver-, and gripping the wheel tightly.

"Stop the car." Gold suddenly said.

Her breathing hitched, and she felt _cold_.

"I-I'm sorry Gold but I just- I can't-"

"Seriously, stop the car. I'm about to puke."

This time, Crystal _did_ look and found Gold leaning his head against the window and making weird gagging sounds, his hand pressed against his mouth.

Needless to say, she drastically turned the car to the side of the road and kicked him out of the vehicle.

OoOoOoO

"Do you feel better?" Crystal asked him, genuinely concerned.

They were leaning back against the car, since Gold claimed that he still needed some fresh air before getting inside again.

"My back hurts."

The girl blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yeah, well. Sorry about that. I panicked."

Gold snorted and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"I… Used to play soccer." She answered rather bashfully.

Gold hummed and looked at her, starting from her face and moving downwards until he reached her long legs.

"No wonder you have the most amazing pair of legs ever." He had a teasing and almost lecherous grin.

Crystal's face went completely red.

"H-How- You've got no shame!"

"Relax, super-serious gal!"

"What did you just call _me_?!"

Gold simply smiled at her.

"I was just complimenting you."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked away from him. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel... Flattered, for being noticed. Even if it was just for something completely superficial as someone's legs. And even if it was a pervert like Gold who noticed.

"You know, I had been expecting to dance with you ever since I looked at you for the first time." Gold said after some seconds of silence, looking up at the night sky. "I'm glad you agreed in the end."

Crystal glanced at him, her blue eyes wide and her heart slamming against her chest. She didn't answer right away, instead clutching the fabric of her coat and looking down at her high heels.

"…Why?"

She didn't know how she could ask such a stupid thing. But she wanted, no, _needed_ to hear him say it.

So that she could finally believe it.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crystal looked up at him and bit on her bottom lip. Gold seemed surprised at the unexpected visual contact, and this time it was _him_ who broke it. And was that a blush what she saw on his cheeks?

She opened her mouth in disbelief when she finally realised that Gold was _embarrassed_.

For some odd reason, it fed her own confidence and, at the same time, ashamed her. Crystal looked away and pressed her cold hands against her red cheeks, in a futile attempt to cool them down.

Suddenly Gold grabbed one of them, pulling it away from her face.

He was now in front of her, covering her view of the night sky.

Their eyes met once again.

"It's because I want you so badly it drives me _insane_."

Maybe it was his choice of words, or his deep voice, or how he stared into her eyes, making fire run through her veins. Perhaps it was a combination of all of them. Whatever the reason was, it made Crystal reach out to forcefully pull at the collar of his shirt and slam their lips together.

It was not the first time she kissed someone. She already had her fair share of relationships- sweet and ephemeral. Yet that kiss was nothing like all the others that she had experienced before.

It was wild and needy, yet gentle and loving at the same time. Filled with warmth, making her head spin and her knees tremble. And she felt… She felt free, relieved even.

To finally allow herself to give in.

Gold wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies together. Crystal gave a light gasp, and he smiled against her lips.

"You don't know how much I wanted this."

 _I do_ , Crystal thought, but couldn't find the courage to say it out loud.

Gold moved his mouth to her neck, placing light kisses on the skin as he slowly slipped a hand under her skirt.

It was then when Crystal snapped her eyes open, as if she woke up from a dream.

"No!" She pressed her back against the car, tugging at her coat to cover her body.

Gold blinked at her, and reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Uh, I- I'm sorry, Crys." He softly apologised, and carefully approached her again. "I didn't mean to-"

"Get in the car. I'm cold." She said before letting him answer, and quickly walked around the vehicle to open the door and sit down.

She was on the verge of tears.

* * *

The whole ride to Gold's house was filled with an awkward silence. Gold still tried, though, to break the ice somehow and talk to her, but all Crystal said were monosyllable replies.

She was scared that her voice might break at any moment.

When she parked the car, she leaned back against the seat and, for the first time after almost ten minutes, she dared to take a glance at him.

Gold was leaning his head on his chin, looking right at her. Crystal tensed up, and she turned her head away in reflex. She heard Gold sigh.

"Look. I know I fucked up before, but I mean it when I say that I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you like that." He told her, and Crystal had no other choice but to believe in his honesty. "And it's late. I would feel much better if you stayed over- Relax, we won't do anything that you don't want to. Promise."

She looked at him once again. There were no traces of smirks or lust-filled looks. Only genuine concern towards her.

Crystal wanted to say _yes_ \- because he was the only one who had ever made her feel beautiful, seductive and powerful. Gold had made her feel like a woman, as stupid as that might sound. And kissing him felt so _good_ and liberating and she wanted _more_. So much more.

When she looked at his golden eyes, her head spun, and all she could think of was the warmth of his hands and how they would feel all over her skin.

She wanted to let him make her feel good. She wanted to make _him_ feel good.

But…

"Goodnight, Gold."

She was too scared of making a mistake.

* * *

Next morning, Crystal was woken up by the bell of her apartment. She groaned into the pillow in annoyance before standing up from the bed.

As she walked towards the front door, she took a glance at her reflection on the mirror.

Crystal rarely used foul language, mainly because she spent every weekend surrounded by children, but she had to admit, she looked like _shit_.

She couldn't remember how or when she got home yesterday. She did remember, though, looking at Gold one last time through the window of the car before driving away, her chest heavy and her heart in her throat.

And now, there she was. Her hair an inhabitable bird nest, remains of makeup around her eyes and bags under them.

As soon as she found out who that person was- he or she ringed the bell for the _fourth_ time already- she was going to take a very long shower.

Crystal didn't even bother to look through the peephole, opening the door right away. She expected to find a salesperson, or even Blue asking for non-existent juicy details.

But not him.

"Whoa! Is that really you, Crys?" Gold exclaimed in surprise.

She was so shocked she did not even pay attention to his rude question.

"W-What are _you_ doing here?" Crystal demanded, her blue eyes wide.

"I was told you lived here. And that you liked coffee, too." He simply answered with a boyish grin, showing her the two Styrofoam cups to prove his point.

The blue-haired young woman blinked several times, still in absolute shock. But after a few seconds, she sighed and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Just- How-" She groaned. "You're unbelievable, Gold."

That answer only made him grin even more.

"Can I come in, then?"

Crystal looked at him again. It was as if last night never happened to him- His hair was just as messy as yesterday, but there were no signs of hungover whatsoever. In fact, he looked radiant.

Realising that daylight suited him much better than the flickering lights from the nightclub made her blush.

"...Alright." She replied, turning around to step in the apartment again.

She heard Gold's footsteps following her, and the sound of the door closing.

It made her heart leap in her chest.

"You can sit wherever you want." She told him as they walked by the couch of the living room. "I'm going to take a shower first."

And of course, Gold had to smirk after that comment.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Crystal felt her cheeks heat up, but a frown settled on her face immediately afterwards.

"If you want to help, then look for something to eat in the fridge." She replied, and hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

Once she closed the door, she leaned her back against the wooden surface. Just like yesterday, she felt light-headed and almost unable to breathe properly. Her heart was beating _so_ fast too.

Slowly, Crystal's lips curled into a smile.

Even if it did end up being a mistake, she was willing to try it.

Because Gold was worth the risk.

* * *

As always, favourites and reviews are more than welcomed, and criticism is encouraged!

Cheers!


End file.
